Mawar Elegi
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Bunga mawar semerbak yang seharusnya menjadi lambang suka cita, kini tergolek layu di tanah basah pusara. WARNING! RidoZero. KanameZero. KanameYuuki. One-shot. Alternative Universe. Angst. Drama (?). Tragedy. BL/Shonen Ai. OOC? Mungkin!


**MAWAR ELEGI**

 ** _SenjaRizh_**

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

" **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 **WARNING!**

 **RidoZero. KanameZero. KanameYuuki. One-shot. Alternative Universe. Angst. Drama (?). Tragedy. BL/Shonen Ai. OOC?** ** _Mungkin_**

 **Summary:** Mantan kekasihnya itu terjun bebas dari atap hotel yang tersusun lima belas lantai dengan lelaki lain yang dikenali sebagai paman sekaligus mantan kepala keluarga Kuran. Tepat setelah prosesi pernikahan dilaksanakan.

 _Bunga mawar semerbak yang seharusnya menjadi lambang suka cita, kini tergolek layu di tanah basah pusara._

oooooooo

Hari ini Kiryuu Zero seperti daging teriris sembilu. Ekspresi muka pasif. Tubuh sedikit terhuyung ia coba paksakan tegak melangkah pada satu gedung pencakar langit. Dia datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih. Jumlahnya sudah dipastikan sama dengan tanggal pada bulan itu.

Tanggal serupa di mana upara sakral yang terjadi hanya sekali seumur hidup digelar.

Pemuda bersurai perak berjalan pelan. Ia benahi blazer abu-abu yang terbuka—sengaja tak dikancingkan—berlapis kemeja hitam. Setelah turun dari taksi, ia disambut respsionis untuk mengisi daftar hadir. Sadar bila kehadirannya berada diurutan terakhir. Jangan-jangan dia melewatkan acara utama—

"Acara utama pukul 08.15….Kiryuu- _san_."

Sang penerima tamu seolah membaca ekspresi wajah. "Anda masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di Silver Hall lantai empat belas. Acara utama belum dilaksanakan." Ia memberi informasi dengan santun dan tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih informasinya." Zero membungkuk singkat.

Melangkah lebar tetapi tak berniat tergesa, ia menaiki lift. Sekilas ia menemukan wanita tadi terburu angkat telepon dari celah pintu besi yang akan menutup rapat.

Berada seorang diri di dalam sana, Zero merenung lama. Dari lantai dasar menuju aula hotel. Sepenuhnya menyadari jika ia tiba dengan membawa ganjalan hati. Mungkin sudah seberat gajah. Demikian dengan degup jantung berlari sekencang kuda, ketika jarak untuk sampai di sepasang daun pintu yang terkembang lebar kian menyisir.

Kiryuu Zero melangkah patri. Tetapi desiran lara kembali mencambuk relungnya saat temukan wajah dikenali bersama sosok lain yang paling ia sayangi.

oooooooooo

 _Satu minggu yang lalu, sosok itu bertandang ke tempat tinggalnya…._

"Zero, hubungan kita berakhir sekarang. Akhir pekan ini aku akan menikah dengan Yuuki."

Lelaki yang mampir ke ranjang berkata denotatif. Tiap kata disampaikan dengan ekspresi pasif. Sedangkan pemuda dewasa lain mati rasa. Tubuhnya kaku menanggapi deklarasi yang terdengar lelucon dari mulut sang pria pendatang. Zero merasakan luapan amarah pada ubun-ubun kepala. Tetapi juga begitu heran. Mengapa ia masih sanggup untuk menyumbat ledakan emosi tersebut?

Lelaki itu bernama Kuran Kaname. Ia meminta putus setelah pergi beberapa bulan dari hidupnya. Dia ingin bertanya lebih jauh megenai alasan. Tetapi sang Kuran mendahului bertitah. Dengan meletakkan selembar kartu merah bertinta emas. Namanya tertulis di sana.

 _Tidak sebagai calon mempelai. Melainkan sebagai tamu undangan._

Deklarasinya serius.

"Aku harap kau bisa datang. Adikmu menginginkan itu. Dia berharap kau bisa menyaksikan momen bahagianya karena tanpamu hadir di sana, akan terasa tak lengkap."

Sudah. Itu saja kalimat bernada monoton diakhiri. Tak ada berita lebih lanjut. Juga salam perpisahan. Tak menoleh kepada raut wajah lain yang menginginkan kejelasan. Atau, bisakah ia berikan jeda sejenak? Untuk menelan tiap kata yang begitu lamban terserap di otaknya.

Atau juga, biarkan dulu dia mencaci maki dan marah-marah seperti drama picisan yang sering ditontonnya. Paling tidak, izinkan dia mendapatkan momen terakhir bersama. Satu pelukan atau ciuman perpisahan. Untuk menambal jiwa yang tergerogot oleh rayap kekosongan. Setelah sepatu pantofel hitam melewati batas pintu teritorialnya.

Dia menghilang dari tempat persinggahan kedua yang dinamainya sangkar pribadi. Tanpa mengambil kenangan lima tahun yang sudah dijalin seperti topi rajutan dan dibina layaknya bermain kucing-kucingan. Karena kau dan dia yang sama-sama anak adam. Terlahir dalam gender sejenis. Maka jangan salahkan jika nanti keluarga—sejak awal memang tak pernah tahu—menentang dan memisahkan hubungan mereka.

 _Tetapi_ _kini, dia sudahi hubungan dengan cara yang paling ironis._

 _Benar, kan? Hubungan mereka akan sia-sia. Selegit atau seserius apa kau dulu bersumpah, pada akhirnya kaulah yang memilih akhiri ini lebih dulu._

ooooooo

Sudah berhari-hari pemuda Kiryuu kurung diri. Kunci apartemen dibuang. Ia porandakan ruang. Kacaukan selimut ranjang. Sisa kaleng-kaleng minuman berserakan sembarang. Tak terpungguti olehnya. Jendela kaca bergorden nila tidak dibiarkan tersingkap. Maksudkan ia menghalau cahaya sang dewa pagi. Masuk menyisip ruangan. Kiryuu Zero tak butuh dihangatkan. Matahari yang bertugas begitu sudah tak bersinggah lagi. Karenanya dia abaikan kondisi diri.

Tetapi semua kilasan momen terus menari di kepala. Sisa kenangan ingin dihapus menyeruak. Kemudian ia tersedot untuk kembali menyelami detail-detail masa lampau yang belum mampu ditinggalkan.

" _Zero, kau minta aku bersumpah di mana agar percaya pernyataanku? Di masjid? Gereja? Pura? Wihara? Atau keempatnya? Katakan jika kau punya pendapat lainnya."_

 _Zero hampir membanting ponsel di tangan ke muka sang penanya._

" _Kita mau ke mana Kuran?"_

 _Tanyanya ketika ditarik menuju bandara._

" _Belanda."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Karena ke Penghulu sudah tidak mungkin. Setidaknya Pendeta di sana bersedia menikahkan kita."_

 _Zero tak ingat kalimat apa yang diucapkan. Karena dia lebih pilih menyobek tiket pesawat reservasi pemberian Kuran Kaname kepadanya._

" _Mengapa kau sebegitu inginnya memasangkan cincin ini di jemariku?"_

 _Dia bertanya dengan menyembunyikan semu merah. Siap marah dan memaki seseorang yang memegang erat jemarinya._

" _Karena jika tak segera kuikat, suatu saat kau akan melarikan diri dariku. Sekarang saja kau sudah mulai menghindariku. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Zero?"_

" _Kau ingin menikahku? Jangan bercanda, Kuran! Sudahkah kau memikirkan masa depanmu bila bersamaku? Atau bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh keluargamu nanti? Pikirkan konsekuensi setelahnya! Aku tak bisa melengkapi kebahagianmu—"_

" _Kau pelengkapku Zero. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku bisa mendebat keluargaku nanti, asalkan kau bersedia hidup denganku. Aku butuh kau sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau beri aku kepercayaan dan dukunganmu?"_

 _Dari pantulan bungur miliknya, Kaname memberikan sirat kesungguhan. Kemudian mengalir lagi ucapan—yang begitu dramatik kepadanya._

" _Aku bersumpah tidak akan melepasmu jika pun Tuhan mengutukku. Zero, jadilah pelengkap untuk menambal ketidaksempurnaanku,"_

 _Bisa bayangkan muka lempeng itu berbicara romantis? Atau berlutut di depanmu sambil mengikrar janji? Zero ingin terbahak jika saja situasinya tak terjadi padanya._

 _Dia beri cincin di jari manis. Kecupan legit di belah bibir. Kemudian berbisik,_

" _Aku mencintamui Kiryuu Zero. Percayalah padaku. Hingga nanti…"_

 _Ia amnesia menjawab apa. Tetapi terus menggemakan kalimat penutup darinya. Berulang-ulang hingga mengakar di relung nadi._

 _Selesai mengikat janji setia. Keesokan harinya, dia lenyap. Seperti debu disapu angin lalu._

 _Di telan waktu berbulan-bulan. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa kabar. Atau pun tanpa…_

… _pesan terakhir?_

 _Dan Zero tak tahu harus menemukan ia di mana._

 ** _Zero segera membuang cincin yang masih tersemat di jemari._**

 ** _Brengsek! Brengsek! Bedebah! Mengapa dia harus mengatakannya waktu itu!?_**

oooooooo

Dia kenali sang pengunjung sebagai Kuran Rido. Datang dengan membobol diam-diam. Pakai kunci duplikat simpanan tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik kamar. Kedatangan lelaki itu tak disambut dengan hangat. Ia malah dilempari berbotol kaleng menggeletak rusuh dekat dengan dirinya.

Tetapi segera dihindari dengan gesit.

"Kau mau mati muda, ya?"

Pertanyaan datang setelah Zero lelah mengusirnya. Sang tamu adalah pria dewasa. Seorang duda. Mantan kepala keluarga Kuran yang pernah mematuk bibirnya dengan pernyataan cinta. Tetapi Zero menolak mentah-mentah karena ketika itu dia sudah berhubungan gelap dengan Kaname, keponakannya. Pemilik rambut panjang berawutan dan mata hetero tak bersimpati akan kondisi ruang mirip kapal terbalik. Tidak juga pada selembar kartu undangan tergeletak utuh di dekatnya.

"Hah?"

Zero sahuti setelah jeda lama. Tak fokus. Kondisi diri diterpa lena. Efek bir yang diminum sejak semalam—eh, tidak! Kapan terakhir memulai minum? Ia gelengkan kepala tak ingat. Padahal ia anti minuman alkohol.

"Ya Tuhan, Kau mabuk? Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau tak mandi juga."

Kuran Rido menghampiri. Ia cemas tetapi sela cibiran masih disempatkannya.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Pemuda dua puluh lima masa bodoh. Juga pada cegukan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

" _Well_ , untuk orang yang cintanya digantung bertahun-tahun. Aku juga heran mengapa aku peduli padamu." Dia merapat setelah dirasa tak menyulut emosi sang pemuda yang tengah duduk meringkuk di pojok ranjang.

Menyingkirkan cegukan. Zero balas penuh cibiran juga.

"Kalau begitu pulang sana*hik*….. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang menggantungmu!"

Zero bangun dari sandaran. Tetapi terhuyung. Ia meringis kecut. "Sekarang… tampaknya aku kena karma karena menolakmu."

Zero tertawa meyembunyikan getir. Namun berujung batuk meradang. Mual.

Rido mengawasi semua. Ia bawa sang pemuda bersentuhan dengan kasur spon miliknya—itu pun kalau masih bisa disebut kasur. Mengabaikan percikan pekat merah di lantai.

" _Nope!_ Sampai kau izinkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Kau kira aku sakit— _uhuk_!"

"Jika tak dapat izin, aku akan memaksamu—atau menculikmu dari sini."

Kata terakhir masih terdengar bergurau. Tetapi Zero tahu nada itu serius mengancamnya. Cukup untuk membungkam protes pedas yang mau dikeluarkan. _Menculikku? Dasar sinting! Orang ini benar-benar…._

Anehnya, dia tertawa kembali. Seolah memberi apresiasi gertakan seperti lelucon yang patut dikelakarkan.

"Aku serius."

"Oh, benarkah?—" Suara ceguk menginterupsi. "Aku meragukan."

"Kulakukan sekarang kalau itu maumu."

Kuran Rido bilang begitu. Nyatanya, ia ambil kesempatan meraup bibirnya yang belepotan dan bau alkohol.

"Zero, berapa banyak minuman yang kau teguk?"

Tak menunggu jawab, ia menindih yang kehilangan tenaga. Mereka berguling-guling di ranjang. Semakin berniat untuk menghancurkan alas tidur milik tuan rumah yang sudah tercabik-cabik oleh tusukan gunting.

Mereka memadukan bibir lagi. Bergerak saling menekan. Berkompetisi diri siapa paling dominan. Tetapi setelah setengah jalan, mantan kepala Kuran memaki-maki tak koheren sambil mengangkat tubuh pemuda dibawahnya. Tak ingat lagi apa yang dilakukan setelah itu.

Sebab kesadara Zero keburu ditelan kegelapan.

oooooooo

"Hm… ternyata aku masih hidup."

Dua hari. Zero baru membuka mata. Ia berguman dengan suara kaset rusak. Dokter bilang, dia sangat beruntung masih bernafas. Katanya ia insomnia. Kurang asupan makan. Dan kelebihan minuman beralkohol. Hingga mengalami peradangan tenggorokan. Beruntung hanya ringan.

Ah, benar juga. Pemuda Kiryuu ingat sudah kehilangan gairah setelah kartu undangan mampir ke ranjangnya. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Sungguh. Ia hanya serius menatap layar komputer dengan menarikan jemari. Rutinitas bekera sebagai seorang penulis. Tanpa peduli detik waktu terus berputar dari siang ke malam. Tetapi ia terhenti ketika monitornya membiru dan retak bersama papan pengetik. Tak sengaja terbanting demi hilangkan kekesalan.

Selanjutnya apa lagi… ya, dia ambil botol obat di nakas meja. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, hampir seluruh isi ia telan. Karena menelan satu tidak cukup untuknya. Namun segera dimuntahkan. Ia membuang wadah dan pil berserakan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada kaleng-kaleng bir yang menumpuk di kulkas. Belum habis dilibas.

Katanya, orang mabuk jika terbangun akan melupakan derita. Juga redakan amarah yang membakar jiwa. Walau pun Zero selalu pingsan setelah meneguk dua kaleng. Sehingga ia putuskan menghabiskan minuman tersebut. Tetapi apa? Ia justru terjaga sepanjang hari.

Kemudian? Tindakan apa yang diperbuat hingga ia berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Zero menggeram kesal. Mengumpati seruak emosi tak terkendali dengan imbas pada hancurnya ruang apartemen. Juga si penatap tak berekspresi—tetapi penuh sirat gamang dan lelah—kepadanya. Ah, ia benci itu. Ironis mengiris— _jangan bersimpati atau aku akan mencakar mukamu, sialan!_

Setelah memberi nasehat bijak—jelas sekali Zero tak menyimak—dengan nada tegas, dokter asing—baginya, melenggang dari ruang pasien. Sisa seorang lagi di sana. Penolong— _tidak_ —baik hati yang sudah melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Ia masih membisu. Mungkin marah? Atau sakit gigi—

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" Oh, dia tak sakit gigi rupanya.

 _Masih bisa bicara toh_. Tetapi dialah yang sekarang tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Setelah ditinggal menikah olehnya, kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

"Apa sekecil itu harapanmu?"

"Yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu."

Dia menghindari pertanyaan. Juga menolak sorotan interogasi, ditujukan seolah siap melubangi jantung penerus terakhir Kiryuu. Padahal pemuda itu tahu, dialah satu-satunnya sosok yang dibutuhkan untuk saat ini.

"Kau benar. Bodohnya aku."

Dengar nada kalah dari pria itu, Zero menggigit bibir. Rasa sesal menyelinap kurang ajar di relung. Juga pada detik yang mempermainkannya tanpa suara. Seperti ada jejalan kerikil memutus nafas.

Terutama ketika siluet itu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan tempat sampai kau sembuh total. Atau pun kabur dari lantai ini. Aku akan kembali dan mengawasimu dari luar."

Begitu wanti-wanti terkuar, pintu ruang bercat putih ditutup rapat.

Zero tertinggal sendiri. Bibir memerah tedas digiris. Ia biarkan sepi menghimpit lingkupnya.

"Aku… tidak bermaksud begitu…."

Sosok terbaring akhirnya bicara. Parau mendesau.

 _Aku hanya…. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya._

oooooooo

Hari berikut, kondisi Zero membaik. Tetapi belum diizinkan keluar rumah sakit. Sedangkan sang pasien ingin segera dipulangkan.

"Besok pernikahan adikku. Aku harus ada di sana."

"Orang sakit jangan banyak maunya. Kau tidak dengar apa pesan doktermu?"

 _Justru karena aku sakit makanya banyak minta-minta, sialan!_ Zero berenggut. Mata lila menajam kepada pria yang jadi pengawasnya.

"Kau tak perlu repot untuk datang." _Terutama untuk orang yang masih patah hati dan hampir mati setelah diputuskan sepihak._

"Jika aku tidak datang, Yuuki akan curiga jika aku _tidak baik-baik saja_. Kuran—dia juga pasti akan menertawakan kondisiku sekarang."

Kemudian berdiam di masing-masing pikiran.

"Pokoknya aku harus keluar hari ini. Atau aku akan kabur diam-diam."

Rido mencebik dengan ultimanya. Lagi-lagi pilih opsi mengalah. "Akan kuusahakan."

Mantan kepala keluarga lega. Ia kira Zero akan labil berkepanjangan. Mengingat pembicaraan dengan sang dokter secara pribadi. Kemarin dia diperingati untuk menjaga emosi dan mental pasien. Tetapi hari ini psikologinya cukup membaik. Ia bahkan tak membahas pembicaraan kemarin yang memang ia maksudkan untuk menyudutkan sang pemuda.

Zero pun begitu. Ia bersikap biasa saja. Membiarkan pertanyaan sebelum ini berlalu. Memang Rido sedikit terganggu ketika menarik simpulan bahwa Zero ingin bunuh diri. Ternyata ia salah. Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tetapi egonya yang dibesarkan di keluarga Kuran tak mengizinkan lidah untuk luwes berucap frasa tersebut.

Cukup lama berselang jeda. Tanpa diduga, kekakuan itu dipecahkan oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Waktu itu…. aku tak berpikir jernih," Ia memulai bicara. Sejenak membenahi duduk di ranjang. Ia bersandar untuk menemukan posisi ternyaman. Sedikit membasahi kerongkongan, kalimat bergulir kembali.

"Aku hanya sedang tertusuk belati. Dan sialnya, itu menancap begitu dalam. Aku tak tahu cara mengambilnya. Kupikir dengan menyibukkan diri akan membantu. Nyatanya tidak."

Rido menyimak. Sela disimpan di ujung bibir.

"Lalu aku coba meneguk beberapa obat antidepresan, tetapi aku takut overdosis. Sebagai gantinya, aku membantai kamarku. Kemudian menemukan berkaleng bir yang belum diminum. Kupikir dengan membuat diriku mabuk seperti orang linglung. Aku bisa lupa. Khilaf. Bila perlu amnesia. Hingga pada akhirnya…"

Dia tak sanggup memberi konklusi. Yakin jika pria pendengar yang tengah menyimak celoteh panjangnya tahu kalimat pelengkap untuk paragraf terakhir.

Jarum jam mengisi jeda kebisuan.

 _Pada akhirnya kau gagal menghapus ingatan tentang dia._

Rido mendesah panjang dengan terkaan sendiri. Positif benar.

Kemudian ia ambil kesempatan saat iris Zero menerawang jauh tembusi jendela. Dengan pelan, ia raih wajah penawan hatinya untuk bersitatap dengan sepasang manik dwiwarna. Lewat tangkup kedua tangan. Secara tersembunyi meminta balas. Kepada percik lila untuk lihat dirinya.

"Kiryuu Zero. Ingatlah baik-baik. Kalau kau berani mencoba bunuh diri, aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu. Sekali pun nanti, jatuhmu sampai berada di kerak neraka."

Zero pandangi bola mata memancar api kesungguhan. Hampir terngangga oleh desir mematikan dari kalimat barusan. Ia memahami akan itu, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu setelah pernyataan di malam berhujan. Pria ini menunggu dia yang tak kunjung memberi jawab. Hingga detik yang berputar sekarang, dirinya tak mengerti jawaban apa yang harus dikata.

 _Karena dia dulu telah terpaut dengannya, bukan? Ataukah perasaan itu sampai kini masih dimiliki Kuran Kaname? Atau karena dia memang ingin menguji keteguhannya sampai mana?_ Apa pun alasan itu. Pada akhirnya, Zero tetap merasa bersalah.

"Beri aku kesempatan. Jika kau tak bisa, maka biarkan aku berada di dekatmu. Terus begitu sampai nyawa menjemputmu, aku tak masalah."

"Hn. Kau benar-benar lelaki hilang akal, Kuran- _san_."

Tanggapan yang dinantikan datang. Dari Zero tentunya. Bersama lengkung bibir. Entah mencibir atau memuji.

"Dan kau tahu siapa penyebabnya." Rido mengulas seringai menggoda. Lalu berbisik di sela lekuk telinga. _"Karena kau menggodaku untuk jatuh kepadamu."_

oooooooo

"Zero, mau kutunjukkan cara terbaik membalas dendam? Itu pun jika kau ingin."

Penerus Kiryuu mengkerutkan alis. Ketika matahari akan tidur diperaduan, pertanyaan datang tiba-tiba. Dan raut muka sang duda berubah drastis.

"Satu langkah ini bisa menjadi mimpi terburuk untuknya. Mungkin juga akan membunuh hidup Kaname. Dan aku— _kita_ bisa melakukan itu bersama-sama. Kau mau dengar?"

Zero yakin melihat seringai psikopat terpasang sekejap di bibir sang Kuran. Entah datang dari mana. Ide itu tersangkut di benaknya. Satu pemikiran kemudian tersusun menjadi rencana. Dibeberkan secara gamblang di depan raut wajah yang tercengang tak terdefinisi.

oooooooo

 _Hebat kau, Kiryuu Zero._

Dia menggaungkan kata itu sambil melangkah stabil. Begitu pun emosinya. Dia datang memakai topeng di wajah. Untuk seseorang yang menghadiri pernikahan sang mantan—dan baru diputuskan beberapa hari lalu. _Kau cukup tangguh._

 _Benarkah?_ Harusnya itu ditanyakan pada relung mirip puting beliung yang siap memporak-poranda gedung.

Tetapi melihat ia tegap begitu, siapa yang bisa percaya. Dia bahkan membawakan sepasang mempelai dengan sebuket bunga terindah. Jika orang asing yang mendengar itu berada di sampingnya, mungkin mereka akan bersalut—atau juga mengejek?

" _Wah, kau luar biasa Kiryuu! Aku tak percaya kau bisa merelakan mantanmu dalam beberapa hari untuk bersanding dengan wanita lain. Kalau aku sudah pasti akan mengukuti, menangis, mengurung diri, dan kabur sejauh mungkin."_

Atau,

" _Woi, kau gila! Kau berani menghadiri undangan mantanmu? Kau serius? Jangan-jangan kau ini tak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"_

Atau komentar-komentar lain yang segera ia ungsikan ke kantong sampah.

Tolonglah…. Dia laki-laki! Bukan perempuan yang akan termewek-mewek. Tetapi komentar kedua bisa jadi—

"Zero!"

Sesaat dia menahan nafas. Seseorang datang menumbruk dan memberi pelukan. Dia adalah perempuan ceria. Saudara angkatnya. Sang pengantin wanita pilihan Kuran Kaname. Tetapi keterkejutan tak berasal dari sang adik, melainkan pada sosok lain yang mengekor di belakang sana.

"Hei tukang malas, Kau terlambat! Aku bahkan harus menunda acara beberapa menit untuk menunggumu!" Ia ceplos kekesalan sekaligus menarik lengan laki-laki tersebut. Zero digiring menuju ruang tunggu. Gadis—sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya—itu tahu Zero akan datang. Resepsionis di lantai bawah telah memberitahunya. Sehingga dia bisa siap menghadang sang kakak angkat.

"Benarkah? Maaf Yuuki, ada urusan kecil sebelum sampai kemari."

Setelah menguasai diri. Zero memasang wajah bersalah. Tetapi Yuuki masih bermasam.

Zero memutar otak untuk kembalikan ekspresi sang adik.

"Yuuki, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Lima belas untaian mawar putih Zero keluarkan. Untuk ia serahkan kepadanya. "Ini, terimalah. Aku tak bermaksud terlambat datang."

Kalimat berbahagia terucap mulus. Walau pun lidah Zero terasa kaku dan kelu. Seketika pengantin wanita tersipu malu. Ia segera mengambil dan mengapit lengan Kuran Kaname yang berada di sisinya.

"Ini cantik sekali Zero." Kuran—Kurosu Yuuki dalam balutan gaun sewarna kapas menjuntai hingga menutupi kedua sepatu hak tinggi, kembali memeluk erat dan berucap "terima kasih" dengan senyum merekah. Yuuki hampir terheran-heran dengan tingkah Zero. Saudara cuek dan tak punya sisi romantis itu memberi bunga mawar kepada dirinya. Apa kepala Zero baik-baik saja?

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memberiku bunga. Mawar putih, pula? Apa kau sedang sakit?" cerocos Yuuki mengerutkan dahi. "Eh, apa kau juga tahu makna bunga yang kau berikan padaku? Kau tidak asal pilih bunga tanpa tahu—"

Yuuki hampir tak berhenti jika isyarat jari tak diberikan Zero.

"Aku tahu Yuuki. Makna bunga ini adalah ucapan…. _sesal_?"gerak mata refleks mematut sang pengantin pria.

"Huh? Kenapa menyesal?" Senyum puas Yuuki tertelan bunyi protes.

"Ehm, karena cinta kalian yang melambangkan warna putih ini mengibaratkan kesucian, dan aku tidak pernah tahu akan itu..."

Ekspresi Kaname masih sama. Tenang tak terbaca. Sedangkan raut wajah Yuuki sedikit berubah. Tetapi Zero masih lihai menyusun kalimat selanjutnya. "Dan, kau adalah wanita pertama yang kuberi bunga, kau puas?" Zero menarik pandangan kepada Yuuki. Ia memasang wajah mendung. Sekilas.

"Aku hanya kecewa. Kau tak memberiku kabar ini lebih cepat. Aku tak tahu harus memberikanmu hadiah apa karena undanganmu datang mendadak."

 _Ha_ _h, lihatlah kau yang pandai bersandiwara._ Zero meringis di hati.

Yuuki segera menyampirkan ekspresi sesal. "Oh, maafkan aku Zero. Tadinya aku ragu menceritakan ini, lalu berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik menjadi kejutan untukmu."

 _Ini kejutan? Selamat kalau begitu. Karena aku bahkan harus terkurung di rumah sakit atas berita ini._ Zero tak mengindahkan permohonan maaf Yuuki.

"Yuuki, apa kau takut jika aku tak menyetujui dan merestui pernikahanmu?"

Zero kembali melirik diam-diam sang mempelai pria. Menerka ekspresi tersirat sang Kuran. Sedangkan Yuuki menggeleng cemas. Jemari mulai mengembun ia rekatkan pada telapak tangan calon suaminya. Meminta sedikit keberanian secara tersirat. Lelaki itu balas menggenggam erat.

Hari ini Yuuki sudah mantap untuk bicara dengan Zero dan meminta Kaname- _senpai_ untuk tak interupsi. Ia memang takut jika Zero tak menyetujui pernikahan. Padahal rencana itu sudah lama matang. Karena ingat bagaiamana latar belakang sang saudara dengan calon suaminya tak pernah baik, Ia ragu untuk berterus terang.

Zero sendiri juga tak tinggal di kediaman Kurosu. Jarang berkunjung. Setelah menamatkan sekolah, ia seolah menjadi laki-laki independen yang tak ingin bergantung kepada keluarga. Bagus memang. Namun Yuuki kesepian ditinggalnya. Sehingga ia tak punya waktu tepat menyampaikan semua.

Setelah rencana sudah mereka susun, Yuuki malah tak sanggup memberitahukan. Akhirnya, ia meminta Kaname untuk antarkan kartu undangan kepada Zero.

"Maafkan aku Zero. Aku menyesalinya."

Zero menyerah. Ia hapus kecewa di wajah dengan mengusap kepala adik yang disayanginya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah. Sekarang aku sudah di sini. Dan kau tahu artinya, kan?"

Mata Yuuki berbinar. Namun tetap mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Zero. Ia membalas penuh haru. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang, Zero."

Menit berikutnya, Yuuki sudah mulai berceloteh lagi. Demi menghilangkan kegugupan untuk ikrar pernikahan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kaname meninggalkan mereka untuk bertelepon. Di saat seperti ini, masih sempatnya dia menggenggam ponsel?

"Baiklah, sekarang jawab aku. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk romantis?"

Yuuki mengambil topik lain. Namun ia masih belum jemu mencecar dengan pertanyaan—lebih tepat mengarah pada interogasi dadakan. Setelah hampir lima tahun mereka tak bersua.

"Zero! Katakan padaku…." Suara Yuuki terdengar memohon—sekaligus memaksa.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku dapat saran dari seseorang. Dia temanku." Yuuki tak percaya. Tentu. Kakak tirinya sangat ahli jika menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi Yuuki mengangguk saja.

"Hee, benarkah? Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku jadi penasaran dengan temanmu itu. Apa dia diundang di pesta ini?"

Zero mendengus akan selidiknya, "Nanti juga dia akan datang."

"Ayolah Zero~ apa aku mengenalnya?" Yuuki dengan nada memelas berharap diberi jawaban oleh sang saudara.

"Yuuki, kubiarkan kau menebak sesukamu." Kalimat Zero diakhiri gerutu sebal.

Di balik ruang tunggu pengantin, tempat mereka berkumpul diam-diam, Yuuki masih cemberut. Kemudian terganti oleh gerai tawa renyah. "Ya Tuhan, Zero, sekarang kau sudah berani bermain rahasia denganku, ya?"

Zero hanya melengkungkan bibir. Tak benar-benar tersenyum. _Kau salah Yuuki. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu aku sudah menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar yang akan siap menghancurkan jiwa polosmu…_

"Yuuki, upacara hampir dimulai. Aku akan bersiap-siap di sana."

Momen keduanya terinterupsi dari suara seseorang yang belum dikeluarkan sedikit pun semenjak Zero datang. Walau intonasi bicara terkesan monoton seperti biasa, Zero duga jika penerus Kuran mulai terganggu dengan suasana canggung yang didapatkan. Jangan-jangan acara telepon hanya jadi isu pengalihan?

"Tunggu, Kaname- _senpai…_ " tangan Yuuki lebih cepat menahan langkah itu.

"Zero, kita foto bersama! Ah, Kaname- _senpai_ juga!"

Gemeretak pikiran Zero teralih oleh lengan yang menariknya kuat. Yuuki membawa langkah Zero pada pengantin pria dalam balutan pakaian ala pangeran negeri dongeng—serasi dengan sang wanita. Sebelum ikrar dilaksanakan, ia ingin selipkan momen mereka bertiga untuk diabadikan dalam kamera.

Kemenangan terasa digenggaman Zero ketika Kuran Kaname undur diri dari mereka. Dengan alasan formal—tak ingin mengusik momen terakhir bersama. Yuuki memaklumi akan itu. Dia—sekadar—tahu bahwa lelaki yang dicintai tak memiliki catatan baik di mata Zero. Ia ingat semasa di bangku sekolah dulu, kedua orang ini tak pernah akur. Hampir dihabiskan mereka untuk perang dingin jika Yuuki tak menengahi. Bahkan anggapan tersebut masih diberikan menjelang pernikahan.

"Yuuki, kau serius ingin menikahi Kuran?"

Yuuki mengalihkan tatapan kepada Zero. Juga pertanyaan tiba-tibanya.

 _Benar, kan? Zero skeptis kepadanya._

"Zero, aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukainya. Tapi aku….kali ini, aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menikah dengannya. Maaf selama ini tak pernah memberitahumu, tetapi ayah dan keluarga Kaname- _senpai_ —sejujurnya telah menjodohkan kita sejak lama."

"Kapan?"

Yuuki menggulum bibir singkat. Mengingat. "Mungkin, sejak kita lulus sekolah? Aku—dan Kaname- _senpai_ saja bahkan tak tahu hal ini. Tapi Zero, kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menyukai _senpai_ , sebelum kabar perjodohan disampaikan padaku."

 _Benar. Karena kau yang suka padanya menjadi alasanku melarikan diri darinya._

Zero cukup nanar menerima kenyataan yang dibeberkan gamblang tersebut. Sekedip. Kemudian ia tutupi dengan topeng kepura-puraan.

"Dan mengapa kau yakin aku tak menyetujui pernikahanmu?"

"Karena—" _karena kau akan terluka mendengar semua ini, kan?_ Pernyataan terakhir Yuuki simpan dalam hati. "—karena kau akan menentangnya. Seperti sekarang ini."

"Yuuki, sekali pun aku menentang, pernikahan ini akan terus berlanjut. Aku tidak punya kuasa menghent--"

"Tapi kau akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Sepercik redup tertambat di bola cerah milik Yuuki. Dan Zero tak seharusnya membuat begitu.

"Baiklah, tak akan kubahas lebih lanjut. Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir dariku. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya Yuuki?"

Yuuki tercengang. Seolah itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh dari Zero untuknya hari ini.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Untuk itulah aku bersedia menikah, Zero. Terlebih lagi, aku bahagia ketika mendengar Kaname- _senpai_ juga mengatakan bahwa dia _mencintaiku_!"

Balasan Yuuki mantap. Ia berbangga diri akan jawaban yang dirangkainya. Tanpa peduli bahwa kalimat barusan sudah jadi bambu runcing. Menikam telak di kardia seseorang.

 _Jangan Zero, jangan sekarang. Kau tidak selemah ini._ Zero cepat-cepat menyembunyikan gemetar di kedua telapak tangan. _Sedikit lagi, kuatkan dia sedikit lagi._

"Kau tak menyesal?" Zero teruskan berrtanya. Yuuki menggeleng cepat. Sanggul berpita putih yang terikat di helai rambut ikut bergerak pelan.

"Kalau begitu terimalah ini Yuuki."

Zero menyerahkan amplop krem dari balik jaskasualnya, tersegel rapi kepada Yuuki. Sepasang bola mata melongo. Penuh tanya dan sangka akan isi sampul yang ia terima.

"Jangan kau buka sampai ikrar pernikahanmu selesai."

"Apa ini Zero? Mengapa tak boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Hadiah keduaku, Yuuki. Untuk sepasang pengantin."

"Hadiah kedua? Ini—ini bukan kado macam-macam, kan?"

Zero mengedikkan bahu. "Hadiah bulan madumu…" Ekspresi jahil terbaca Yuuki. Menyemukan rona kedua pipi.

"Ingat, bukalah setelah ucapan janji setia kalian terlaksana. Atau sampai kalian berdua selesaikan pesta ini. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Yuuki, terlampau senang dengan kadonya memanggutkan kepala. "Aku janji."

Setelah saling menautkan kelingking. Zero berpamitan kepada Yuuki. Ia masih berusaha menempeli dirinya. Berharap sang kakak lelaki bisa lebih lama lagi duduk bercengkerama dengannya. Namun Zero segera berkelit. Dengan alasan mengincar tempat duduk terdepan. Juga, mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi prosesi upacara akan segera dilaksanakan, Yuuki kembali menelan protesnya. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, ia kembali bertanya,

"Zero…. apa ini artinya kau menyetujui pernikahan kami?"

Zero segera berbalik. Ia menatap pengantin wanita sejenak sebelum melekukkan bibir. Ia berikan senyum terbaik yang pernah Yuuki lihat. "Aku merestui kalian berdua, Yuuki."

Yuuki tak sanggup berkata lagi hingga pintu ruang tertutup.

Sungguh, senyum Zero sangat mendamaikan hati kecilnya.

Tetapi juga meredupkan secercah asa di manik deragem.

Zero menemukan Kuran Kaname masih berdiri di luar pintu kamar. Sendirian. Kontur kalem masih tertata rapi di mukanya. Mempelai pria seolah menunggu dia untuk keluar agar bisa bertatap muka.

 _Kau menantang mentalku, Kuran?_ Ia tak gentar. Atau pun ragu. Untuk kembali bersitatap dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia berbisik dengan nada rendah ketika jarak menipiskan mereka.

"Selamat Kuran, kau cocok dengan pakaian itu."

Kuran Kaname tak tersenyum atas ucapan selamat. Sebaliknya, ia bicara dengan nada rendah.

"Mengapa kau datang, Kiryuu- _kun_?"

Kalimat tanya macam apa itu? Sangat janggal untuk seseorang yang memintamu datang, kan? Zero melekatkan tatapan kepadanya. Menyelami makna lain yang digantungkan di sana. Tetapi ia tak menemukan itu. Zero memilih menjawab pernyataan.

"Kau bicara apa Kuran? Tentu saja karena ini pernikahan adikku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang? Aku bahkan masih menyimpan undangan yang kau berikan."

Getar amarah tertanam di sepasang bola lavendel ia kendalikan. Tetapi nada sarkas tak berhasil ia simpan. Sorotan tajam dan menantang ia pasang untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

Penerus Kuran masih bungkam. Ketika Zero memutuskan angkat kaki.

Kaname bergeming di atas kakinya. Tak memberi balas atau pun mengejar bekas langkah sang pemuda yang masih disimpan erat di palung hati. Sepasang delima masih terus mematri bayangan hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Tak peduli bagaimana naluri telah berteriak keras untuk segera mengejar dan memeluk yang dirindukan.

oooooooo

Demi meredakan gemuruh emosi, Zero sengaja melarikan diri dari gedung resepsi. Ia pergi untuk menghindari pelemparan buket bunga. Juga pada sorak meriah memekakkan telinga. Setelah upacara ikrar janji diselesaikan. Hampir separuh dari para undangan berbondong memberi selamat. Sedangkan Zero terpatri di tempat. Ia tak percaya masih sanggup melihat rekaman momen keduanya.

Dia ingat bagaimana mereka mengatakan kata bersedia satu sama lain, dengan jelas juga menjadi saksi bagaimana cincin itu dipasangkan di kedua jemari pasangan. Hingga bersatunya kedua belas bibir mempelai sebagai puncak momen yang ia pastikan hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu.

Jujur dari lubuk hati. Ia dibakar cemburu. Lara yang sempat terpendam, kini terangkat kembali. Dan dia tak memiliki cara mengembalikan seperti semula. Ia sesak. Paru-paru serasa terhimpit. Sedikit terhuyung, langkah kaki ia bawa memasuki lift. Membawa dirinya naik ke lantai teratas.

 _Kepada Sang Kuasa, beginikah kau tulis alur romansanya?_

Hingga sampai di puncak teratas hotel yang beratapkan lukisan biru. Udara cukup dingin menerpanya. Ia biarkan langkah lelah terayun menuju satu titik di ujung lengkung bangunan berbatas pagar beton. Dari sana ia temukan gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri menantang satu sama lain. Jalanan yang padat merayap oleh kendaraan. Deret hijau pepohonan di pinggiran jalan. Dari balik lensa, semua tampak begitu kecil. Seperti barisan semut-semut.

Tetapi yang dipandangi itu tak cukup menetralkan empedu. Bayangan kedua mempelai pengantin masih terekat. Ikrar janji dan pertukaran cincin di kedua jari manis berseliwer—jantung Zero terpompa cepat. Aliran darah merambati kepala. Astaga! Ada apa dengan gemetar di raganya?

Ia terserang tremor.

Pening. Mual. Keadaan tak semakin baik begitu ingatan terakhir melintas di benaknya. Ketika kedua belah bibir berpagut dalam ciuman mesra. Tekanan datang dua kali lipat. Seluruh tubuh bagai dipukul godam.

 _Jangan ingatkan itu—jangat ingatkan aku!_

Zero histeris tertahan. Ia kehilangan kendali raganya. Hampir terjungkal limbung.

 _Tidak! Tidak! Zero! Kau harus menjauh dari tempat ini sebelum kau jatuh._

Tetapi kaki berat melangkah.

 _Zero! Pergilah dari sana atau kau akan mati._

Mata buram mendeteksi arah. Ia berpegangan pada terali besi. Sebelum lengan tangan dipakainya memeluk ketegangan emosi di seluruh badan. Ia menjatuhkan diri di lantai atap. Duduk menyandari pembatas sambil memeluk diri dan kesendirian.

 _Ia sudah sembuh, kan? Fisik mau pun psikisnya baik-baik saja, kan?_ Jika seseorang yang menjaganya sampai tahu ia begini, pasti _dia_ akan mengurung kembali dirinya di rumah sakit. Tetapi Zero tak mau mendekam lagi di sana.

Sesaat nalarnya lumpuh. Zero ingin melompat turun. Terbang bebas. Larikan diri dari ruang pijak mengejar para walet di udara. Kisikan itu datang meredupkan--

"Zero."

Satu panggilan datang tiba-tiba. Begitu dekat.

Pandangan samar Zero terangkat. Di depannya, Kuran Rido sudah mematut diri dan menatap lekat padanya. Ia bawa sebuket bunga merah di tangan kanan. Lelaki itu datang ketika langit mulai kelabu. Desiran angin menyapu helai-helai arang rambutnya.

"Kuran— _san_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ia bertanya. Suara sedingin es. "Kau sangat berantakan, Zero."

Sedangkan mulut sang manik bungur terkunci.

"Seharusnya kubius kau saat masih di rumah sakit."

Refleks. Mata tajam Zero menghujami. Memancarkan penolakan. Berpura-pura tersinggung rupanya. Rido akui Kiryuu Zero dalam kondisi yang sekarang masih begitu menawan di lensa mata.

Dia datang dengan harapan akan menjumpai pemuda Kiryuu. Dan itu terkabulkan. Sejak awal, Rido tak berniat menjadi tamu undangan di pesta keponakan, tetapi setelah mendengar bahwa Zero menghadiri pernikahan seorang diri. Lelaki empat puluh tahun segera saja memacu langkah temukan sosoknya.

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia sudah gila?_ _Lupakah dia pada peringatan yang disampaikan?_ Dugaan terus berputar. Namun tindakan yang disangkal kembali melambung ke pemikiran. Dari sana bibir kehilangan ranumnya membuka. Suara terbawa angin samar didengar.

"Kuran- _san_ , kau bilang padaku, akan mengejar sampai ke kerak neraka, kan?"

Tanggapan dilayangkan Rido dengan ikut berlutut. Tepat berhadapan muka dengannya.

Tangan terkepal. Meremas lilitan bunga merah yang hendak dihadiahkan. Tak sempat diberikan ketika gelagat sibuk mencari eksistensi sang pemuda. Hingga naluri mengajak untuk mendatangi puncak lantai. Dan di atap kini, ia temukan Zero sudah seperti ini.

"Aku ingat sumpahmu. Aku cukup senang dengan ucapan itu. Tetapi sekarang, aku digerogoti hampa. Aku tak tahu kalau melihat ia bahagia bersama yang lain akan menyakitkan sekali."

"Zero, jangan bicarakan dia di sini. Hanya ada kau dan aku sekarang."

Bola mata Zero menerawang. Lekat pada sang pembicara. Tetapi pandangan tak berada di sana.

"Kuran- _san_. Aku melihat di belakangmu—ada malaikat yang menyepakkan sayapnya. Dia ingin mengajak aku terbang."

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Zero, kau suka mawar?"

Memecah hening, Rido sodorkan bunga digenggaman. Menekan ke dada Zero. Tetapi Zero tak segera meresponnya. "Kalau kau ingin, aku juga bisa jadi malaikat kematianmu, Zero."

Wajah pucat sang pemuda tertangkap mata. Sedikit terkejut ketika nafas tersendat-sendat menguap dari hidung dan bibirnya. Untuk kemudian tatapanya turun ikuti jemari yang tiba-tiba mengerat pada lengan kanan pemegang bunga. Warna merah tercipta ketika tangan itu terlepas.

"Rido— _san_?"

Sebilah pisau sudah tertancap. Tepat menghujam jantungnya.

"Me—mengapa sampai—"

"Karena kau akan lebih bahagia jika kuakhiri di sini."

Rido menekan lebih dalam dan cepat. Tidak membiarkan protes atau erang kesakitan dikeluarkan oleh Zero. Ia kecup bibir terbata-bata untuk mengucap kata. Kemudian berbisik rendah di helaian yang tutupi telinga sambil menarik tajam belati. "Selamat tinggal Zero. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi _di atas sana_."

oooooo

Pria itu memanjat terali pembatas atap gedung. Di kedua lengan tangan sudah terbaring sosok yang telah menutup mata. Tubuh dan muka memucat tersapu udara dingin. Kedua tangan sang pemuda bersedekap memeluk bunga yang terburai dari ikatnya. Ia memegang erat raga milik Kiryuu Zero di dada. Sedangkan di bawah kaki, cairan kental merembes nodai lantai yang dipijaki. Ia mengabaikan saja.

Pandangan Rido edarkan ke segala penjuru. Sebelum para pejalan kaki datang mengerubungi dan menyadari yang dilakukan, ia mengambil nafas dalam. Dan melakukan hal gila dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Kuran Rido melompat turun. Terjun bebas dari puncak hotel berlantai lima belas.

Ia jatuh dengan memeluk erat tubuh yang dicintai.

Tidak ada yang mampu mencegah mereka. Ketika kedua tubuh melemparkan diri untuk ciumi gravitasi. Mawar-mawar terlepas dari dekapan. Dibiarkan sejenak menari-nari di atas angin yang berhembus. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka iringi sepasang insan yang telah terbaring di alas bumi. Jadi penutup akhir kisah keduanya. Mereka lenyap tersiram pekat merah dan semerbak harum.

" _Tahukah kau cara terbaik membalas sakit hatimu?"_

 _Zero menggeleng saat ditanyai._

" _Cara terbaik adalah bersandiwara bahwa kau bahagia melihat mereka. Kemudian menggemparkan dengan tragedi yang tak akan bisa dilupa."_

" _Seperti apa sandiwara itu?"_

" _Membunuh dia yang kau cinta dengan kematianmu."_

" _Aku tidak mengerti."_

" _Misalkan begini, kau bisa terjun bebas dari lantai teratas setelah pernikahan mereka. Itu yang paling ekstrim. Karena nyawamu taruhannya. Tidak. Kau bahkan tak akan hidup setelah itu."_

 _"B_ _enar juga. Rencana yang bagus."_

" _Zero, kau tak akan melakukan ini. Aku melarangmu."_

" _Tetapi kau yang memulai."_

" _Aku punya konsep selain itu."_

" _Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku melakukan hal tersebut."_

 _Rido terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum menjawab, seringai terpulas di bibir._

" _Bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan mengejar dan menyelematkanmu."_

" _Jika tidak selamat?"_

 _Sekali lagi jeda. Ia menatap lurus ke bola lila Zero._

" _Maka aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu_ _sebelum kau melompat_ _. Kemudian kita akan mati bersama."_

" _Mengapa kau harus membunuhku terlebih dulu?"_

" _Sebab aku ingin kau mati ditanganku. Bukan dengan cara bunuh diri."_

 _Sial. Kuran Rido serius dengan jawabannya._

oooooooo

" _Zero, apa kau takut mati?"_

" _Tidak. Aku tidak takut memeluk kematian, Kuran-_ san _. Karena pada akhir nanti, kau dan aku juga akan bertemu dengan kematian itu."_

" _Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kematian?"_

" _Semakin cepat akan lebih baik. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menulis kisah baru denganmu."_

 _Rido tercengang. Tak percaya indera telinga menangkap kalimat barusan di balik ekspresi pasif._

 _Oh, cukup. Ia menyerah._

" _Baiklah, kita buat tragedi ini jadi nyata."_

oooooooo

Tanah pusara basah. Tertimpa bulir bening dari langit yang datang mengguyur deras. Di hari berbahagia itu, Kuran Yuuki dan Kuran Kaname berduka. Siratan tangis dan sesal menjadi kabut selimut. Tergambar tebal mengiringi dua pemakaman.

 _Permainan berakhir_. Juga pernikahan yang disandiwarakan. Tetapi terlanjur terjadi hari ini. Karena harga yang dibayar, begitu mahal untuk keduanya. Raga dan nyawa yang dicinta tak lagi mampu mereka bawa pulang ke rumah. Ia telah bersarang di sana. Terkubur bersama setumpuk mawar merah.

Dari kejauhan, sesosok bayangan dengan payung hitam digenggaman menatap. Satu persatu pelayat mulai meninggalkan tanah pemakaman. Menyisahkan dua pasang lelaki dan perempuan yang saling memeluk. Menguatkan masing-masing.

Sang perempuan beriris deragem berbinar sendu. Air mata telah tumpah dari kelopaknya. Ketika ia menemukan siapa sosok yang telah tewas di depannya. Ia terisak dan bersandar kepada lelaki yang telah membatu. Ekspresi dingin lebih beku dari gunung es tercipta di sana. Merambat ke hati yang tadinya masih dilingkupi kehangatan oleh senyumnya. Sosok yang masih setia mengalir di nadi. Kini ia malah jatuh terbaring di pusara.

"Kita kalah Kaname. Kita kalah…"

"Kau benar…Yuuki,"

Untuk pertama kali di hidupnya, baik Kuran Yuuki atau pun Kuran Kaname tak pernah merasakan. Jika penyesalan, akan datang seperti menguliti diri. Dan merampas kewarasan pribadi. Dibawa selamanya dalam hidup mereka. Menjadi luka berdarah di palung hati tanpa sanggup terobati.

* **TAMAT!?** *

 **a/n:** Hello readers and reviewers~ I am come back! *krikkrik* Ehem! Oke habis ini pasti saya kena bacok karena sudah bunuh Zero. Tapi—tapi saya pernah bilang mau buat cerita angst-tragedy, kan? Kapan itu? Em—kemarin— _kemarin yang sudah berbulan-bulan!_ *pundungdiri*

Yah, abaikan jeritan hati itu/sob/

Dan akhirnya saya bisa buatin deh, _then_ \- Vampire Knight _again_? *garuk-garuk lantai*

Semoga kalian tidak bosan saya ngusung anime/manga ini lagi. COZ, SAYA NGGAK BISA _MOVE ON_ DARI ZEROOO! /matiinkapslokmbak/

Ada nggak yang cinta juga sama si mas canti-*ditabok panci dapur*

Oke, sebelum Zero ngamuk, saya mau bilang, dulu ada yang pernah request ke saya buat cerita berseri, kan? Well, saya jawab sekalian di sini deh, **I am so sorry, guys~**

Saya sungguh tidak bisa menyanggupi. Alasannya apa? Karena saya tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa— _pake_ —berat dengan menunggu terlalu lama _update_ -nya cerita saya. Jujur saya orang paling _nggak_ konsisten buat ngelanjutin cerita. So, saya ucapin mohon maaf-maaf-maaf sekali lagi. Tapi, kalau _request_ cerita sekali tamat, akan saya pertimbangkan. /membungkuk180derajat/

Untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai note ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Jika ada kekurangan, silakan sampaikan pada kolom review. Untuk yang nge- _flame_? Jangan dulu deh! Saya udah kasih warning tuh di atas. Dan apa pun segala kesalahan yang tertulis di atas, murni milik saya.

.Oh, satu lagi… jangan kaget baca _omake_ -nya ya, hehehe…

oooooooo

 _Omake_

Mobil warna serupa payung digenggaman tergerus hujan. Sang pemilik masih menggenggam benda itu. Yang menaunginya dari deras air yang gugur dari langit. Kini ia menyembunyikan diri di dalam lekuk mobil. Masuki kursi pengemudi yang di sampingnya ada sosok lain. Ia tengah kelu oleh keadaan di luar sana. Tetapi sorot tetap mengawasi lelaki pertama yang menstarter mesin. Bersiap untuk meluncurkan sedan hitam metalik.

"Kau yakin jika mereka telah mengganggap kita mati?" yang di sebelah, menyamankan diri duduk di kursi, bertanya. Ia menoleh penuh kepada sang pemegang kemudi. Sepasang mata berusaha menemukan kepastian.

"Itu bergantung pada seberapa lihainya kita menyembunyikan diri…" sang pengemudi menumbukkan kedua matanya pada sang penanya. Ia menyeringai. Tersenyum misterius.

"…benarkan?"

Suara mobil menderu. Menjauhi lokasi pemakaman dan meninggalkan dua sosok lain di sana.

"Kau benar, _sandiwara harus dibayar dengan sandiwara_ …"

 ***ABSOLUTELY FINISHED***

 **p.s : jadi ini genre-nya apa? *ikutan mikir***


End file.
